The Sand Angel
by Firehedgehog
Summary: An accident causes Quatra to have amnesia and other pilots can't find him, now under a new name Quatra makes a new life in juuban but it seems his past is about to collide with his new life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own nothing but the storyline, I have no money so don't   
bother suing. This is my first sailormoon/Gundamwing crossover, hope you   
like it.  
  
____________________________________________________  
The Sand Angel  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter One - Forgetting Thyself  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hospital-somewhere in Japan  
Early Morning  
  
A platinum haired teen lay silently, around him there was the normal   
sounds of a hospital. He had a heart shaped face and a small nose, he was   
about sixteen years old. Finally his eyelids flickered and large blue eyes   
opened, he blinked and started to sit up.  
  
Quickly he stopped with a gasp of pain, he winced feeling the state of   
his body. With a soft moan he lay back on the hospital bed, closing his eyes   
he tried to remember how he had gotten there.  
  
'I remember a bright light... an explosion probably, but what exactly   
happened' he thought frowning slightly, then his eyes snapped open his face   
very pale.  
  
"I don't remember, I can't remember who I am," he said in a soft   
voice, he began to cry softly and soon he fell back into unconciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Any luck?" Duo asked, Trowa shook his head no his usually   
emotionless face filled with sadness. After there last mission Quatra had   
gone missing, there had been reports of an explosion but there had been no   
information on the other gundam pilot.  
  
"None," Trowa, Duo sighed and tugged on his long chestnut brown   
braid.  
  
"Maby Heero or Wufei will of had better luck," he sighed, in a situation   
like this his usual prank and joke like personality had been pushed aside.   
  
The two of them quickly went into Heeros room, the silent gun   
carrying pilot was typing at his laptop at a furious speed.  
  
"Any luck?" Duo asked, if anyone could find there friend it would be   
Heero.  
  
"None," Was all heero said, Duo sighed and walked out of the room. He   
then went to his own room and lay on his bed, closing his eyes memories of   
Quatra went through his mind.  
  
"Q man, I hope where ever you are that you'll be okay," he wispered,   
he had a feeling that it would be awhile till they found there friend.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning sweety," Nurse Suzume said as she entered the room,   
she smiled at the platinum haired boy who smiled at her slightly. He was a   
sweet boy and she was sad that he remembered nothing, she truly hoped he   
would get over his amnesia.  
  
"Morning," he said softly with a small smile, quickly she helped him sit   
up and started setting up everything for his breakfast. Soon he was eating a   
healthy breakfast, she had to help him though since he wasn't strong enough   
to feed himself yet.  
  
"So what do the doctors have planned today sweety, more exercises?"   
she asked, he nodded around a forkful of food.  
  
"Uh huh, there going to help me get my legs working again and later   
were going to pick a name for me," he told her after he had swallowed, she   
smiled and tousled his soft hair.  
  
"Well sweety your a little Hikari Tenshi," she said, he gave her a   
confused look.  
  
"Pardon, what does that translate to?" he asked her confused, she gave   
a small laugh.  
  
"It translates to Light Angel, you seem to me like an angel of light,"   
she said, finally he was done eating and she straightened everything up.   
Then she said her goodbyes and left, she would be back at lunch time with   
more food.  
  
***  
  
He winced as the doctors helped him out of a wheel cheer, he held   
tightly onto the railings on each side of him. What ever accident he had been   
so gravely injured in had damaged his legs terribly, now he had to learn how   
to use them all over again.  
  
He knew this would be easier if he remembered anything, but no the   
only thing he he remembered was how to talk and flashes of that explosion.  
  
"Ready kiddo," a female doctor asked, she was clearly japanease with   
blue-black hair and deep brown eyes. She wore the usual white lab coat, but   
under it she wore a simple white blouse and black dress pants.  
  
"Yeah, as ready as I can be," he said with a sigh, she nodded and they   
started the long process of getting him to walk again.  
  
***  
  
He fell exausted onto his bed, in ten minutes Nurse Kaeru would be   
here to give him a sprong bath. His hair was wet with sweat from his   
exercise, today he had walked better then before. In a few weeks he guessed   
he would walk with ease, it was only time now.  
  
"Well you did good today, now onto the next bit of bussiness," a voice   
said, he looked up to see a middle aged male doctor enter the room.  
  
He had reddish brown hair that was balding at the top, it surrounded   
a long face and grey eyes.  
  
In the mans hand was a clipboard filled with papers, the man then   
took the seat next to his bed.  
  
"Now, have you chosen a name for yourself?" the doctor asked, he   
smiled slightly remembering part of the name Nurse Suzume had said.  
  
"Hikari, I want Hikari to be my name," he said, the doctor grinned and   
jotted down the name.  
  
"Any suggestions for a last name, one you can use till we find out who   
you are?" the doctor asked, Quatra now Hikari frowned and then brightened   
as he remembered a last name from a manga a nurse had read to him.  
  
"Suna, Suna Hikari," he said, his name would be that now. His whole   
name translated to Light Sand, it was an interesting name but it would be   
okay for now.  
  
"Suna, an interesting choice. I'll just bring this down to the main office   
Hikari, but hopefully soon we'll be able to find out who you are," the doctor   
told him, Hikari nodded also wanting to know and hoped it would be soon.  
  
***  
  
Ami smiled as she entered the small hospital room, for the last two   
months she had been a candy striper and helped with patients in small   
ways. Even though it was her day off she wanted to visit her favorite   
patient, to her happiness he was awake and waiting for her.  
  
"Hi Ami," he said with a smile and sat on the chair next to his bed.  
"I hear you finally chose a name, so what is it and do you know when   
you'll be released from the hospital?" she asked, he gave a small sigh.  
  
"Well my name is Hikari Suna now, just don't call me Kari for short. As   
to when I'm getting out of here, well... whenever I'm in good enough   
condition and I have a place to stay," he told her sadly, Ami frowned hearing   
the last part.  
  
"No luck in finding out who you are?" she asked, he shook his head no.  
  
"None Ami, and there running out of places to look for my identity," he   
told her, Amis frown depened and then she thought of something.  
  
"Did they check the colony records, you could be from there?" she   
asked, he shook his head no.  
  
"Not likely, since theres not much travel between earth and the   
colonies. Anyway I've been watching the news, since those rebels are still   
fighting those gundams there has been no trafficing between earth and   
them," he told her truthfully, Ami sighed knowing that it was true.  
  
"Well it was worth a try Hikari, but don't worry we'll find out who you   
are someday," she told him, he gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I hope so Ami, anyway didn't you tell me you were going to introduce   
me to some of your friends?" he asked her, she nodded.  
  
"Yes I did promise Hikari, I'll be bringing them tomorrow after my   
shift here," she told him truthfully, she truly hoped that other senshi would   
be friends with him. Hopefully Hikari would get Usagi to brighten, she hadn't   
been the same since Mamoru had dumped her... yet again.  
  
She truly wondered if they would ever get around to getting married   
and creating crystal Tokyo, or if Chibiusa would ever be born. She knew that   
Chibimoon was getting worried about her parents in the past, what more   
Usagi was getting much more interested in guys since then.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hikari suddenly asked, she snapped out of her   
thoughts and looked at him.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she asked him, she knew that it really wasn't an   
answer.  
  
"You seemed so sad there, like there was a deep sadness in your life at   
the moment," he told her and she had to blink, she wondered how he had   
felt what she had felt but put it off for later.  
  
"Its nothing for you to be worried about Hikari, anyway I really have   
to go. I know this was a short visit but i have things to do and school work to   
keep ahead of, but i did bring you candy since the doctors said you could   
have some," she told him, she placed a small box of candy on his bedside   
table.  
  
"Thanks," he said with a smile, she smiled back.  
  
"See you tomorrow," she told him getting up, he nodded and yawned.  
  
"See ya," he said between yawns, then as she watched he quickly fell   
asleep.  
  
As she walked out of the hospital she thought of something, even if   
Hikari remembered nothing of his past maby Rei could do a fire reading to   
find somethig out.  
  
'Hopefully Rei will help, she been very tired lately and still hasn't fully   
recovered from Galaxia' Ami thought with a frown, she shivered   
remembering dying that day... but thankfully Sailor moon had been able to   
bring them all back to life.  
  
***  
  
Trowa sighed as he looked outside his bedroom window, since Quatra   
had vanished nothing seemed as bright anymore. Even Heero was acting   
moodier then usual, and still there was no trace of there friend.  
  
'I know your alive, all five of us Gundam pilots are connected in some   
way and I can still feel you' he thought silently, he knew that the others felt   
it to... hopefully there friend would be found soon.  
  
"Quatra please come back soon, your like the little brother I never   
had," he whispered, he closed his green eyes and hoped with all his heart   
that it would come true.  
  
TBC  
Ohhhhhhhh, I'm writing yet another series. I have no idea how long it will   
last or how popular it will be, anyway I wouls love ideas, fanart, reviews and   
emails about this fic.  
Ja Ne 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you readers noticed the small joke in the last chapter, its his last 

name Suna. Suna means sand, and Quatras Gundam is called Sandrock... 

anyway on with the fic. Because of people demanding Usagi/Quatra coupling 

I have decided to make them a couple... so stop bugging me already.

____________________________________________________

The Sand Angel

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two - Friendship

____________________________________________________

Unknown area- midnight

      "We have rid ourselves of one of the pilots master, are you pleased?" a 

smug female voice asked, chilling laughter filled the air.

      Suddenly there was a crackling noise and the owner of the female 

voice screamed in pain, there was silence for a few minutes.

      "Fool the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock is alive, you have one more 

chance to destroy him..... or face your own destruction," a male voice said 

coldly the last part a whisper, the female shivered knowing what her master 

promised.

      "Yes master, please forgive me," she begged bowing her head to the 

ground, she then faded from view as the master laughed.

      "First the Gundam pilots, then those annoying Sailor brats... then the 

world is mine," the master sneered, more chilling laughter followed.

***

      "Oh wow, its a beautiful day," Hikari sighed happily, a doctor had 

taken him to the hospitals private garden to get him fresh air. He sat in a 

comfortable wheelchair a nice blanket covering his lap, it was early morning 

so it was still a tad chilly.

      The sky was a beautiful shade of blue with nary a cloud in sight, birds 

sang cheerfully from the trees, the sky and a few strange perches. The grass 

was a healthy green and the scent of flowers filled the air, it was just 

perfect.

      "Enjoying yourself," an amused voice chuckled, Hikari turned slightly 

to see Ami walk into view in her candy striper uniform.

      "Oh yes theres lots to enjoy Ami, anyway this is my first time I've 

been allowed out since I first woke up," he told her truthfully, she smiled 

and sat on a bench beside him.

      "The doctors are hoping it will help you remember something, anyway 

tday the doctors tell me I'm to help you about today," she told him, he 

groaned slightly knowing what this meant.

      "They want me to try walking distances today, don't they," he said and 

she nodded, he knew that it was coming since his exercises were going so 

well with the doctors... but it seemed so soon.

      "Only a little distance to strengthen your leg mucles again, and I'm 

also here to make sure you don't over tax yourself," she told him, he nodded.

***

      Hikari lay limply on his hospital bed exausted, his exercise that Ami 

had helped him with had exausted him greatly. His blue eyes were closed to 

meer slits that let him look at the ceiling of his room, he sighed wondering 

what other tortures the doctors would put him through.

      "Hey, don't tell me your too exausted to meet my friends," an amused 

voice teased, Hikari glared at the owner of the voice. It was Ami again and in 

normal clothing now, her volunteer shift as a candy striper was over today.

      Then he sighed knowing that he couldn't blame her for his exaustion, 

after all she was trying to make him able to walk well again.

      "Well, as long as they don't stay long I'll be able to last," Hikari told 

her and Ami nodded, she then helped him to the seat next to his bed so he 

could meet them properly.

      "Just wait a few minutes Hikari, my friends are just down the hall 

waiting for me to get them," Ami told him, he nodded and she slipped out of 

the room.

      'I have a feeling that things are about to become very interesting' 

Hikari thought, he stifled a yawn for he was very tired.

***

      Duo ran through the apartment the pilots shared, his face was filled 

with a deep confusion and sadness. In his left hand he clutched something 

tightly, it was something very important.

      "Duo, what has got you all upset?" Wufei asked spotting the braided 

pilot, Duo motioned for the chinease pilot to follow him.

      Soon he had also found Heero and Trowa also and they all gathered 

togeather, they all looked at Duo waiting for him to say something.

      "I found out something about Quatra," he said quickly, this quickly 

grabbed the others attention even the usually emotionless Heeros.

      "What did you find?" Trowa asked, his one green eye not hidden by 

his dark blond hair stared at Duo. Wordlessly Duo uncurled his fist from 

around the object in his left hand, silence followed.

      It was the goggles Quatra had always worn while piloting his gundam, 

and they all noticed something at once... on the edge of the goggles was dried 

blood.

      "Quatra... I think he might be dead," Duo finally said, that could explain 

what had happened to the kind hearted gundam pilot.

      'Just please let me be wrong this time' Duo thought, god he hoped he 

was wrong.

***

      Hikari sneezed and then blinked, he didn't know why he had sneezed 

since there was no dust in the air here.

      "I'm back, and I brought my friends with me," a cheerful voice, Hikari 

smiled as Ami came back into his room followed by four other girls.

      "Hi, its nice to meet you all," Hikari said politely, the four girls giggled 

slightly. Finally the four of them stopped giggling, Ami introduced her 

friends.

      "This is Rei," she said, Rei was a slim girl with startling violet eyes and 

long raven hair. The girl Rei nodded and smiled, Ami then turned to the 

second teen.

      "Its nice to meet you Hikari," Rei said with a slight bow to her head.

      "And this is Makato," Ami told him, Makato was a tall strong looking 

girl with deep green eyes. She had chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail, 

she seemed nice enough.

      "Hello," the tall teen said simply.

      "This is Minako," Ami told him, Minako was a blond haired girl with a  

red bow in her hair, the girl winked at him in a flirtative way.

      "Hiya cuty," she said cheerfully, everyone sweatdropped briefly.

      "And last of all, this is Usagi," Ami said introducing her last friend, 

Hikari looked at the last teenage girl and the world seemed to freeze.

      A beautiful girl stood there, she had childlike blue eyes set in a heart 

shaped face. Golden blond hair set in a odango styled hair, the rest of it fell 

just below her knees in ponytails. She wore a simple skirt and blouse, but an 

aura of kindness and love seemed to surround her.

      "Hello Hikari, I'm very glad to meet you," Usagi said, her voice was 

gentle and was beautiful to his ears. 

      "Its nice to meet you all," Hikari said truthfully, thankfully he held 

himself back from blushing after meeting the blond odango styled blond.

***

      Usagi blinked as the platinum blond teen looked at her, he had the 

same shade of blue as herself in his eyes. His heart shaped face and his 

slightly tousled hair gave him an angel like look, even though he was pale 

from his hospital time he was very cute.

      "Is it true you have total amnesia," Minako asked suddenly, Usagi 

wanted to groan at how tactless the other blond was at that moment.

      She knew that having amnesia was a bad thing, and it was probably 

something Hikari didn't want to be reminded of all the time.

      "Its true, I can't remember a thing about my past," Hikari told Minako, 

Usagi sweat dropped (along with the rest of the scouts) when Minako 

became flirty.

      "Well... maby I can help you get over your problem, with your 

memory that is," Minako said with a large smile, she leaned forward while 

Hikari looked at her with slight confusion.

      "Thanks for the offer but no thanks, I don't think you'll be able to help 

me very much," Hikari said, he inched as far away as he could from Minako.

      "Oh well," Minako sighed, she then pulled away from Hikari and Usagi 

could see that the boy was relieved.

      "Do you know when you're getting out of the hospital?" Usagi asked, 

Hikari frowned slightly a thoughtful look in his eyes.

      "Not exactly, but probably in the next five weeks if my physical 

recovery keeps going well," Hikari answered her, she nodded glad that he 

wouldn't be here for months.

      Usagi was now that that Ami had brought her to meet this mysterious 

boy, it brought her out of the slump she had fallen into. Mamoru her so 

called soulmate had once again dumped her, and of all the reasons was that 

she was immature as a child and had bad grades.

      Once those had been true but after Galaxia she had matured greatly 

and was as mature as any other sixteen year old, also her grades were 

climbing at great rates since there was no evil to fight at the moment and 

probably none for a long time.

***

      Trowa stared silently out his bedroom window his heart heavy with 

sorrow, he had never thought that he would loose someone he thought as a 

little brother. Quatra was like a younger sibling, all the pilots felt the same 

about the the gundam Sandrocks pilot.

      It was then that he felt something wet and cold slipping down his 

cheek, startled he touched it.

      "I'm crying," he whispered sadly, it had been such a long time since he 

had cried and he had thought he had forgotten how to.

      "Quatra please be alive, your the light of our team," Trowa whispered, 

sadly he looked down at his right hand where he held tightly onto a certain 

someones goggles.

      'Wait a minute Quatras gundam and body was never found at the sight 

of teh explosion, there might be a chance that he is still alive' Trowa thought 

green eyes widening, he then ran out of the room to get his Gundam.

      He had to find out what had happened to one of his few friends, and 

somewhere Quatra could be hurt badly and still waiting for them.

      "..." he said as he arrived in the gundam hanger, waiting for him there 

were the other gundam pilots.

      "Hey, you didn't thing your the only person that came to that 

conclusion. Well were going to find Quatra too, were going to find our friend," 

Duo said as he climbed into his Gundam, once Trowa was in his own Gundam 

he allowed himself to smile slightly.

      'Hold on Quatra, were all coming to find you' He thought, then as one 

four gundams blasted off into the sky.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I really hope no one has used this storyline yet, but knowing that there are 

thousands of Gundam/Sailormoon xovers there's probably another out there. 

Anyway I'm so happy (happy tears) that the fic made it to chapter three, 

now onto the fic.

____________________________________________________

The Sand Angel

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three - It begins

____________________________________________________

Japan- early morning

      Hikari smiled and breathed deeply, cold, clean and sharp air entered 

his lungs. It was refreshing after his stay in the hospital, no longer did the 

smell of disinfectants or other medicine fill it.

      With a slight yawn he stretched his entire body from head to toes, it 

was great to be able to do this without any pain. He could now walk freely 

without any help, he estimated that in a few weeks he would be in top 

shape.

      At the moment he was in front of the hospital a single suitcase beside 

him, finally he was leaving this claustophobic place.

      He sighed as he looked back and forth slightly annoyed, he was 

waiting for siomeone to take him to ythe place he was staying... it didn't help 

that they were late.

      'I wonder who this family I'm staying with will be, I didn't get the 

chance to meet them when the hospital arranged this' Hikari thought, he 

sighed and bored sat on the front steps of the hospital.

      *Rrrrwwwh*

      At the sound of car tires Hikari looked up, he quickly had to blink in 

surprise. A red sports car had just sped up the hospitals front driveway and 

stopped in front of him, three people were in the car.

      "Are you Suna Hikari?" the driver asked, the person had short dark 

blond hair and blue eyes. At first he thought it was a male, but a second 

glance told him that th driver was female.

      "Yes, I'm Hikari," he told her, she smiled at him.

      "Well I'm Haruka, you'll be staying with us," the person said, Hikari 

smiled and stood up suitcase in hand.

      "Thank you," he told her, she nodded and motioned for him to get in. 

Right away he noticed the young girl in the back, she was around ten or 

eleven with shoulder length very dark purple hair and violet eyes.

      He noticed that she was slightly pale though, he wondered if she was 

sick or something like that.

      "I'm Hotaru," she said softly, she placed out a hand and he shook it 

gently.

      "Well I'm Hikari, but you knew that already didn't you," he teased her 

with a smile, Hotaru giggled and for a second he had a feeling that in her life 

she hadn't many reasons to laugh.

      "I'm Micheru," another female voice said, looking in the other person 

in the front of the car he almost blushed. A girl the same age as Haruka sat 

there with long sea green hair and soft eyes, for some reason an image of the 

sea came to him (of course he didn't remember ever seeing the sea before).

      "Nice to meet you all," he said politely, she smiled at him kindly and 

they shook hands.

      "Amis right, you are a polite one," Haruka said suddenly, startled at 

what she had said he looked at her.

      "You know Ami?" he asked her, Haruka gave a soft laugh.

      "Shes a friend of ours, she told me about your plight and all about you. 

Hearing this we decided to invite you to stay with us, hopefully a real home 

will help you regain you memories faster," Micheru explained, Hikari nodded 

but wished that Ami had told him about this.

      'At least I know why she was grinning do much yesterday' Hikari 

thought, he leaned back and learned that Haruka liked speed.

***

      She smirked as she felt her pray coming nearer, with one strike she 

would be rid of this pest. Then her master would be happy again, she hated 

it when the master was unhappy.

      Finally he was in view, looking for a way to keep him in one spot she 

spotted a stoplight. Quickly she muttered an incantation, her smirked as the 

light turned immediately red.

      'The other passengers in the car will have to die also, there with the 

gundam pilot' she thought, she laughed silently as the sports car came to a 

stop by the light.

***

      Haruka frowned as the light suddenly turned red, by her estimaton 

the light should of remained green for another fifty seconds. She looked at 

Micheru her Koi who nodded, Neptune felt that something was off.

      "Hotaru," she said, the purple eyed girl and sometimes sailor senshi 

looked at her guardians and nodded. Aparently Hotaru could feel the 

wrongness also, looking at Hikari she could notice the slight confused look on 

his face.

      "I don't know why, but something feels wrong," he said with a slight 

shiver, that was all he could say as the world exploded around him.

      "Bwaahh ha ha ha," a voice laughed, the laugh was high pitched and 

hurt her airs.

      Haruka looked around but smoke from the explosion blocked her 

view, annoyed she climed out of the car which had fallen onto its side on the 

road.

      Finally the smoke cleared enough for her to locate the others, she 

sighed in relief when she spotted Hotaru and Micheru safe on the sidewalk. 

They had fallen clear of the car, there worst injuries were a few cuts.

      "Hikari," she called in concern, she couldn't seem to find him.

      "Here," a voice filled with fear called, quickly she ran in the direction 

the voice had come from.

      "Kuso," she swore when she found him, he was being held against a 

tree tightly by a female monster. The monster stood six feet tall with blue 

skin (the kind you see in bruises) and sickly green spiky hair, huge magneta 

bat wings jutted out of her back. Red demon like eyes turned to look at her, 

Haruka idly noticed that the monster wore a rhinestone dress and looked 

very expensive.

      "Hey, get away from him," she yelled, she then groaned silently 

knowing that after spotting the monster she shuld of slipped away and 

transformed into her senshi form.

      "Stupid Human, your getting in the way of my prey," the monster 

hissed at her, Haruku frowned and looked around for some sort of weapon.

      'Hopefully Hotaru and Micheru will transform, I don't think i can take 

this one not transformed' she thought to herself, the monster slammed 

Hikari into the tree.

      "..." HIkari said wincing, then his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

      "That will keep him there for now, now it is your turn to die so I can 

continue my mission," the monster hissed, she took a step forward towards 

the blond teen.

      "What in the world doyou want with Hikari, hes harmless," Haruka 

asked, from what he knew about te platinum blond he was kind and would 

hardly hurt a fly and he was nice enough in the car... even to Hotaru.

      "Silly, you have no idea of who he is. First i will rid him and his 

comrads, then I will rid the sailor senshii," the monster laughed, Haruka 

blinked and wondered what could be so important about one amnesic 

teenage boy.

      "Who is he?' Haruka asked playing for time, if she continues this 

question answer session there was better chance of the other senshi to 

arrive.

      "Hes..." the monster began, but fate had it she never got to finish her 

sentence. Multiple energy/magical/elemental attacks hit the monster at one, 

turning Haruka sighed in relief as she spotted a few of the inner senshi and 

Saturn and Neptune standing there.

***

      Haruka gently placed the unconcious Hikari in his new bed, the events 

from earlier playing out in her mind. Trouble had struck the world once 

again, but this time it was after this mysterious amnesic boy.

      She sighed sadly, if only the senshi had arrived one second later so 

she could of learned who he really was.

      'Who is he, and why is he so important?' she thought to herself, she 

also wondered who these comrads were and knew if she found out that it 

would explain many things.

      "Micheru," she said when she turned, standing there was her green 

haired lover.

      "Yes koi?" Micheru asked, Haruka took another look at the unconcious 

platinum haired teen.

      "See if you can get in touch with Setsuna, we have to find out 

everything we can.... because if we can't I have the feeling people are going 

to start dying," she whispered, Micheru nodded and left the room.

      "You got lucky this time Hikari, I only wish I knew why they were 

after you," she said with a sigh, she knew that he would want to know also. 

If only he could remember something, then maby it could tell something 

about the enemy.

***

      "She failed Master," a smug male voice said, silnce reined for a few 

moments.

      "Yes Ken'o suru has failed, it is up to you In'utsu to destroy the 

gundam pilot known as Quatra. Beware though the senshi are near him, that 

means you will have chances of taking out a few of them also," the master 

said, In'utsu laughed heavily.

      "Good, I love to lick the blood off weapons after I have a kill," he said, 

he then faded away leaving the master.

      "Soon, all that I want will be mine," the master whispered, crazed yet 

cold laughter filled the air of his lair.

***

      Hikari woke with astart sweat drenching his face, he shivered 

remembering what had happened earlier.

      Seeing that creature had given him nightmares since he had been 

knocked unconcious, the dreams had been filled with a giant robot for some 

reason and a fierce explosion that seemed to want to seer him.

      "Strange, I don't know why but I feel as if I crossed paths with that 

creature before," Hikari whispered, he then realized he was in an unfamilliar 

room.

      Curious he got out of the bed and exited the room, he followed sounds 

in the house till he found the people who had let him stay at there home.

      "Does monster attacks happen often here?" he asked them, they 

nodded and he had a feeling that things were about to get weird.

TBC

Ken'o sure = Detest

In'utsu = Desolate

Well here was chapter three and i finally gave names to some of the enimies, 

I'm trying to give a pattern to the enimies names if you look at the 

translations above. Anyway i would love Fanart for this fic havn't got none 

yet, also ideas for couples.

Couples decided so far:

Quatra/Usagi

Heero/Ami

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Woah look at all the god reviews (looks at them happily and hums), maby i 

should write more Quatra fics... or maby our fav gun toting boy next time... 

oh well I'll try to finish this fic first. Oh yeah i got some people asking for 

stuff (I don't remember who, there in the rewiew section though), Heero will 

meet Ami this chapter.

____________________________________________________

The Sand Angel

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four - The Blue haired girl

____________________________________________________

Space

      Heero Yui known as the perfect soldier to everyone looked over the 

reading his Gundam gave him, he knew that here he would find some trace 

of there lost friend Quatra.

      Even though he would ever admit (even under torture) he liked the 

little blond, Quatra was like the family he had never had.

      *Beep Beep*

      He blinked sapphier eyes as the zero system finally detected 

something, his eyes widened in surprise when he realized what it had 

detected.

      "Quatras Gundam Sandrock," he said, he was surprised but let no 

emotions show in his voice (come on Heero talk like a normal human, author 

sighs and walks away back to computer).

      Quickly he triangualted the location of the gundam, it was located a 

few miles from Kyoto Japan. Quickly he sent emails to the other pilots, he 

would meet them there.

***

      Duo looked at Sandrock a frown on his normally cheerful face, his 

violet eyes narrowed noticing every new dent on its surface.

      "Well?" he asked Heero, at the moment the silent pilot was inside the 

Gundam Sandrock trying to find out what happened.

      "Quatra did not bring his Gundam here," Heero said in his usual 

monotone voice, Duo sighed knowing that it wasn't an answer... this could 

take awhile.

      Suddenly Heero swung out of the Gundam and landed on the ground 

silently like a cat, Duo swore silently to himself wondering how Heero could 

jump so far without breaking his legs or something.

      "How sis it get here then?" Dua asked getting slightly agitated, the 

other pilots also wanted to know.

      "Fron what the files say Quatra was attacked by an unknown force 

when he landed on earth, when his Gundam was captured he escaped. That 

is the last thing in the files, after that there is nothing," Heero said in that 

ultra calm voice of his, Dua thought of something.

      "If they caught his Gundam whats it doing here, what if this is a trap 

or something?" Duo asked and he looked around nervously, Heero gave him a 

death glare.

      "The people abandond it after they thought Quatra died, from some 

almost deleated files Quatra was caught in an explosion after so they had no 

true use of it anymore," Heero said, Duo sweatdropped.

      "Why didn't you say that in the first place, you almost gave me a heart 

attack!" Dua yelled, he sweated nervously when he found a very familliar 

gun pointing his way.

      "Never mind," he mumbled, the previously mentioned gun vanished.. 

where he didn't want to know.

      "Quatra is alive," Trowa said startling him, they all looked at him and 

Heero nodded.

      "We will all split up and search Japan for Quatra, we will meet here in 

ten days. Whoever finds Quatra first will contact the others, I will search 

Juuban, Shinjuku and Nerima today," Heero said, before anyone could say 

anything the perfect soldier turned and walked towards the city.

      "Well you heard him, lets find Quatra," Duo cheered, after decided 

where they would go the other pilots split up.

***

      Ami sighed as she walked home from the book store, it was a cloudy 

day today and her favorite bookstore hadn't gotten any new science books 

in.

      Science books kept her sane between school and her senshi duties, 

what she would do without them... well it happened once and she wouldn't 

repeat it ever again.

      'I stil have the meeting with the other scouts, we need to go over what 

happened when that monster attacked Hikari' Ami thought, she was awfully 

confused on why a monster would attack a pacific target like that to kill. But 

she knew it had to do with his past, unfortuneately Hikari was amnesic and 

remembered nothin.

      'Hopefully Setsuna will have something for us, it may help us in the 

long run' she thought, she looked at her watch and realized that she had 

several hours till the meeting.

      'What to do till then' she thought, her eyes brightened as she spotted 

her favorite ice cream store... thankfully Usagi wasn't with her so she could 

aford to treat herself.

***

      Heero scanned the streets of Juuban for a familliar platinum haired 

teen, so far luck wasn't on his side. He would of sighed if he hadn't been 

taught not to, showing his emotions was a sign of weakness and even though 

the war was over with Oz and some others he still didn't show it.

      As he searched he remembered coming back after he had dissapeared 

for a few months, it was a few months after he had saved Relena (To bash or 

not to bash) and the world from being taken over by a group of thungs... he 

didn't count the little girl.

      He was shocked to discover thay had rebuilt Zero they didn't destroy 

the gundams like in the end of the movie, but Heeros was still destroyed 

from the hround up, they had even put the modificatios back like the wings 

and even put the Zero system back into it.

      It was then that he had fdelt needed again, without something to fight 

he the perfect soldier felt useless... something he didn't like. On the spot 

Quatra had invited him back with a sweat smile, there was no way he could 

resist that smile.

      It was actually fun to be back with the gang, he just loved to see Duos 

reaction when he pulled out his trusty gun or glared at him. Being the 

perfect soldier had its moments, but right now wasn't one of them.

      It was then that a person ran into him, startled both of them fell to 

the ground with a slight 'Ommph'.

      "I'm so sorry," a female voice said, Heero looked at the person that had 

run into him and felt his cheeks warm slightly.

      A girl his own age sat before him, she had dark blue hair and warm 

intelligent sapphier eyes. She wore a simple skirt and silk shirt, in his eyes 

she was beautiful.

      He had never felt like this to ayone at first meeting, not even Relena 

his personal stalker (I'm bashing her, its decided) made him feel like it.

      "No its okay, I'm fine," he heard himself saying and he helped her up, 

he blinked wondering why he the perfect soldier was acting like this.

      "Oh no, I'm about to miss my bus," the girl said looking at her watch, 

Heero turned slightly and saw a bus geeting closer to a bus stop. Quickly the 

girl ran after her, for a few minutes he felt a slight fear he would never see 

her again.

      "Wait, whats your name?" he called after he, she turned to look at him 

a slight smile on her heart shaped face.

      "Ami," she called back, it was once she was on the bus and gone that 

Heero discovered that he was smiling.

      Quikly he forced him back into his usual mode of expression, he 

couldn't let this distract him... he had a friend to find.

***

      In'utsu prowled in downtown Juuban, he knew that his pray was 

somewhere in this city but he had no idea where. Already his silly 

counterpart had failed and payed the price, he didn't plan to face the same 

fate.

      He knew well that there were plenty of others just waiting to take his 

place, they all wanted the masters praise. In'utsu knew they wouldn't 

hesitate to kill him themselves, but he was quicker and smarter then they.

      Looking at the sky he saw that dusk was falling quickly, the day had 

gone by so quickly... night was the time he was strongest.

***

      "That was the worst movie ever, well the worst one I can remember," 

Hikari said, the three people around him laughed in agreement. His first day 

living with these people (he didn't count the day before because of the 

monster attack) had gone great, to welcome him to there home Haruka, 

Micheru and Hotaru had treated him to the newest movie to theaters.

      "I can't belive others liked it so much, or got so good reviews," Hotaru 

giggled, Hikari nodded and smiled at her. He liked these people and Hotaru 

was almost like a sister, he didn't understand why people her age didn't like 

her.

      "It sure got dark fast," Haruka said looking at the sky, he nodded and 

looked at the dark night sky. They all headed to the car, at the moment it 

was a rented one since the other one was being fixed.

      Suddenly Hikari felt a chill run down his spine, not knowing why he 

spun around and looked around nervously.

      "Whats wrong?" Micheru asked frowning, he shivered.

      "Somethings wrong, I can feel it," Hikari whispered fearfully, it wsa at 

that moment glowing crimson red eyes appeared in the shadows.

      'Why did i have to be right' he thought sweating, and why did he have 

to meet monsters two days in a row.

***

      In'utsu was thrilled when he easily found the gundam pilot, all the 

protection the little human had was three humans... his weapon would cleave 

there skin apart and he would bath in there blood (hes a little sick ain't he).

      He felt hunger in his body as the boy showed fear, he loved fear and 

loved the taste it gave him.

      With one last smirk he walked towards his pray, this would be fun.

***

      Hotaru knew that something bad was about to happen when Hikari 

suddenly turned around fear showing on his face, a second later she felt evil. 

She was surprised he had had felt it first but it happened, sometimes people 

without magic felt evil faster.

      She gasped as the monster stepped out of the shadows, the monster 

was kind of scary. He stood about seven feet tall with purple blue molted 

like skin, scales and horns covered a human like face and crimson eyes 

glowed out of it. Sickly yellow colored hair arned his head in spikes, it also 

had a few green spots in it.

      He wore a black silk chinease style shirt with the word death in red on 

its front, he wore blood red silk pants and black leather boots. A slim tail 

swayed behind the monster covered with very shark horns, in a clawed 

human like hand it held a weapon that felt strong to her.

      "I am In'utsu, you escaped twice already from your death and it cost 

the life of one of my people... this time you won't be as lucky," the monster 

said and Hotaru knew he was speaking to Hikari, she also had the sneaking 

suspicion that these creatures were the reason Hikari had been in the 

hospital and his amnesia.

TBC

In the scene above you can add fight music, anyway another battle is about 

to begin and don't forget Heero is still in Juuban. No more hints, I want 

fanart okay so give.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, wheres my fanartÉ I'm waiting. Anyway the couples are Quatre 

(hikari)/Usagi and Heero/Ami, I haven't decided who is with who for the 

others. Oh yeah this isn't going to be a weekly fic like to be a pegasus, I 

have too many other fics on the works right now.

____________________________________________________

The Sand Angel

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five – What is a name

____________________________________________________

Juuban- Night

      In'utsu  smirked as he felt the fear coming off the platinum haired 

Gundam pilot, he knew that this human child should have been dead twice over 

because of the last two tries on his life. But The pilot had survived and one 

of his own had been destroyed, he unlike the last would not let himself be 

destroyed.

      He was one of the best under his master, he had defeated countless 

people who had been much more powerful then this pit full human.

Every time he killed someone he would even taste their blood, humans had such 

a delicious taste to their blood. Mind you it was a bit salty but it was good, 

he loved to slash bloody arcs on them with his favorite weapon.

      In'utsu knew that many of the others thought him nuts, he snorted 

wondering why they didn't try it themselves. He knew they had to be weak 

minded, some of them even fainted at the sight of there own blood.

      He gazed at the three that stood with his prey, he would kill them along 

with his prey. His smirk grew as he looked at the small human girl, she was 

quite beautiful with her dark hair and fragile purple eyes.

He decided to lave her for last, if he had time he would have a bit of fun 

with herÉ it had been such a long time also. And her aura was so dark also, 

with just a certain push he could send her to the side of darknessÉ she would 

make a good servant to the master.

***

      Hotaru wanted to run and hide when the monster turned to look at her, 

there was something in his gaze that made her squirm and feel sick.

      "Give me Quatre," the creature suddenly said, all four humans blinked 

and looked at the monster.

      "Quatre, who's that?" hikari asked confused, the monster sweat dropped 

and looked at the pale haired boy as if he had grown an extra head.

      "You don't know?" the creature asked in a slightly surprised voice, 

Hikari shook his head quickly in the 'no' way.

      "No idea," Hikari answered, the monster broke out laughing.

      "I can't believe it, the prey I hunt doesn't even remember his own 

name," the monster said laughing loudly, Hotaru sweat dropped and wondered 

what was this monsters problem.

Finally she turned to look at Hikari, no 'Quatre' she reminded herself for now 

she knew his real name.

      The amnesic platinum haired teen had a strange thoughtful look on his 

angelic like face, she new that he was confused on how a creature like this 

would know his own nameÉ when he didn't even know it.

Hotaru herself also wanted to know the answer to this, if they could find out 

Quatre last name they might be able to find out who he was.

      "Oh well, even if you don't know who you are I still have to kill you," 

the creature sneered, nervously everyone moved further away from the monster.

      'Where's the  inner scouts when you need them, we can't transform in 

front of Quatre or the monster because then there true identities would be 

discovered.

***

      Heero slipped through Juuban, he had checked his areas already and had 

decided to check out this area again. From the data he had gathered this area 

was known for the frequent monsters attacks, even a few aliens were in the mix 

of attacks.

      His thoughts drifted to a blue haired girl with arms filled with books, 

he shook his head quickly to get rid of that image. He could not think of that 

girl Ami, he had a mission to complete and that mission was to find Quatre.

      Suddenly a scream filled the air followed by an explosion, his eyes 

opened a few seconds in surprise. He recognized the owner of that scream, he 

had heard that scream before.

      "It can't be," he said in actual surprise, another scream followed and 

it was just as familiar as the first.

      'Quatre' he thought his face becoming expressionless, he grabbed his 

trusty gun from where he always kept it (where, who knows) and ran in the 

direction the scream had come from.

      He knew that someone was trying to hurt a very good friend of his, he 

didn't care who that person would learn to regret hurting his friend. 

***

      Quatre screamed as the monster slammed him against a building, he winced 

as he felt a huge bruise already forming. His mind was a confused whirl, how 

the monster knew who he was he had no idea but he knew it was his real name.

      As soon as the monster had explained to him that his name was really 

Quatre he had seen flashes of memories, he had seen images of four other boys 

and in his heart he knew that he knew them well.

It was as if something had tugged at the strings of his heart, he knew 

that to remember anything else he would have to meet one of those four.

As he slid down the side of the building painfully he noticed that the 

creature was giving his friends the same treatment, and he definitely didnÕt 

like the leer the monster was giving Hotaru.

He screamed again as he was slammed into the pavement by the creature, 

tears leaked out of his eyes and he knew that he couldn't take much more of 

this before he passed out.

Unknown to him a normal human would of passed out from the pain after 

being slammed into the wall, but his training to be a pilot allowed him to 

take more pain then normal people.

"Ahhhhh!" the monster suddenly screamed, Quatre looked up and his blue 

eyes widened in surprise. The monster was covered in fire, looking for the 

source of the fire he spotted five strangely garbed girls standing on top of a 

building.

"How dare you attack people on the way home from a movie, people should 

be allowed to enjoy themselves without being attacked by the likes of you," 

one of the girls said, he would of face faulted if he wasn't already on the 

ground.

'What is with the speech, it was so corny' he thought with a huge sweat 

drop on the back of his head, he groaned as the corny speeches continued.

"I am Sailor mars," the one with the red skirt called, she did a silly 

looking pose.

"I am Sailor Venus," a orange garbed girl said, she blew a kiss and did 

a silly pose.

"I am Sailor Jupiter," a tall green garbed girl said, she did a weird 

pose.

"I am sailor mercury," a blue haired and garbed girl said, he sweat 

dropped hoping that the last girl wouldn't do a corny speech.

"I am Sailor moon, and in the name of love and justice we will finish 

you," the last girl said taking a pose, Quatre sighed.

'It was too much to hope for, hope they can fight better then say 

speeches' he thought, but as he looked at them he couldn't shake the feeling 

that he knew them from somewhereÉ but he couldn't place where.

Quickly the girls attacked the monster, as they did he got out of the 

way with Hotaru's help.

"Are those the sailor Senshi" he asked the purple haired girl, she 

nodded as she looked over the bruises that were starting to form on his skin.

"ThatÕs them," she told him, he looked at the sailor suited girls again.

"They don't say speeches like that every time do they?" he asked, she 

blinked.

"Yes they do," she answered, he sighed at the answer.

"They have to get a new speech and entrance, it take too long and the 

enemy could attack during there introductionÉ and worse it is so corny," he 

told her, she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"I guess your right, but they have been using entrances like that for 

two years," she said, he stared at her.

"Your right, it is corny and take too long," she finally agreed, he 

nodded and they watched the fightÉ which unfortunely the monster was winning.

***

      Mercury swore silently as the monster sent the inners flying, she winced 

as she herself slammed into a wall that looked like someone else had been 

slammed into it earlier.

      Quickly she pulled out the Mercury computer and scanned the monster, she 

gritted her teeth when it told her how the monster could be defeated.

      "We have a problem," she called to the other scouts, they looked at her 

as they dodged the monster.

      "What is it?" Moon asked, Mercury sighed and told them how the monster 

had to be defeated.

      "To defeat the monster you have to shoot it with an ordinary gun, and 

you only get one chance and you have to hit him in the heart," Mercury told 

him, silence followed.

      "Bwaa he ha, as if any mortal could hit me with there puny guns," the 

monster laughed, Mercury sweat dropped and wondered how monsters always 

sounded stupid when they laughed.

She was sure they were smarter then they looked, except for a few that 

is.

~Boom!~

Mercury gasped as the sound of a gun filled the air, suddenly the 

monster stiffened and fell to the ground limply.

"NoÉ how can this be, how can any human defeat me In'utsu the greatest 

of my masters warriors," the creature gasped out, Mercury's eyes narrowed as 

she heard that little tidbit of information on there new foe.

"Because I always hit the mark," a voice said almost void of all 

emotions, Mercury gasped silently when she spotted who had spoken.

It was the boy she had bumped into earlier today, in his hands was a gun 

and she knew right then that he had shot the monster.

The monster gave one last scream of denial as its body turned to black 

dust, seconds later the dust faded from reality. She sighed in relief when she 

saw that this confrontation was over, looking at the brown haired teen she saw 

that he had put away his weapon.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw him walking to where Hikari sat, reaching 

down the brown haired boy helped the platinum haired one up.

"I feel I know you, like I knew you really well," Hikari said, the boy 

looked at Hikari silently for a few moments.

"You should Quatre, we were friends," the boy said, Hikari suddenly 

smiled.

"I know I can trust youÉ I just wish I remembered something, anything," 

HikariÉ no it was Quatre said, suddenly his eyes rolled back and he fainted 

but the brown haired teen caught him.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked the boy, the boy turned clear blue eyes 

towards the senshi of silence.

"I am Heero Yui, I came here to Juuban looking for Quatre who vanished 

without a trace awhile ago," The boy said answering a few unspoken questions 

of Hotaru's, Mercury sighed and knew that things were about to get a lot more 

interesting.

      'Wait a moment, where have I heard the name Quatre before?' Mercury 

thought with a frown, tonight she would have to do a lot of searching.

***

      "In'utsu has been defeated master," a smug voice said, the master roared 

in anger.

      "How dare he get defeated, another failure in my ranks," the master 

snarled, the owner of the first voice smirked.

      "Let me destroy them master, give me a chance," the first voice said, 

the voice was female but seemed also to be two voices in one.

      "You get your chance, but if you fail and they do not destroy you do not 

come backÉ I'll destroy you myself," the master warned, she nodded and 

vanished from sight.

      "Idiots, but they do have some uses," the master mused, but he was still 

enraged that already two of his best warriors were defeated.

TBC

Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it since you had to wait two 

weeks for it. Because this isn't my readers most favorite story I won't write 

as much or as fast as I do for my other stories, but don't worry I won't wait 

long to update.

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Firehedgehog (FH)= Well here is the next chapter, and here is my main muse Red 

Calumon (A Calumon that is red instead of white walks in with orange and black 

markings walks in. He has red/orange ears and feet instead of purple and 

crimson eyes).

R.Calumon= Hi everyone, I'm a digimon and FH here has asked me to thank all 

her readers that like the fic.. thank you.

FH= Thanks R.Calumon, now you can do my chores

R.Calumon= I think not, I'm only your muse

FH= Darn, oh well on with the fic.

____________________________________________________

The Sand Angel

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six- Watching over you

____________________________________________________

Juuban- Around midnight:

      Heero sat silently at Quatre's bedside, he didn't know why but since he 

had found his friend he didn't want to leave his side. Inside him a small fear 

rose, he feared that Quatre would vanish again on the gundam pilots or killed 

by another of those monsters.

      As he sat there he thought back to his conversation with Haruka, he 

didn't know why but there was something strange about the race car driver that 

Quatre was living with.

~Flashback~

      "Amazing, its hard to believe that Hikari is actually Quatre WinnerÉ 

he's one of the richest people alive," the blond teen had said, Heero nodded 

and looked at the sleeping blond on the bed.

It had taken such a long time to find there friend, he would not let 

anyone hurt himÉ not even that demented creature he had destroyed with his gun 

earlier.

      "Yes, myself and three others live with him," he explained to them, they 

smiled wanting more information on there amnesic friend.

      "So, who are these friends?" Hotaru asked, she was a young pre-teen with 

shoulder length purple-black hair and large purple eyes.

      "Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton and myself," he told them and he 

was careful to keep himself on guard, you never knew about people especially 

if they found out you were a Gundam pilot.

      "How long have you known him?" Hotaru asked, it was easy for him to 

remember.

      "One year, but we all became a family in that time," he explained, many 

people wouldn't go after someone they had known one year but the pilots wouldÉ 

they were each others family.

He would never tell anyone but he wouldn't know what to do if the other 

pilots left or were killed, he was the perfect soldier but they were the one 

group he let his guard down.

      "Heero," Haruka suddenly said, the Japanese pilot looked at her 

silently. The blond had to blink, his stare seemed to drill holes into her.

      "What?" he said simply, she gave a nervous laugh at his reaction. This 

was typical of many people who talked to him, it was almost like talking to 

something without emotions or a machine.

      "Do you think that he will ever remember his past, so far he remembers 

nothing?" she asked, Heero hoped that nothing like that would happenÉ he 

wanted the blond to remember his past and there group could be complete once 

more.

      "He will remember one day, I will make sure he remembers," Heero told 

her, she sighed her eyes sad.

      "I hope so, he's so defenceless right now. Anyway you will protect him 

with your life right, monsters seem to be attacking him for no reason right 

now," she said, he nodded.

      "I will, he's my friend," Heero said simply, she smiled in relief.

      He would protect Quatre with his life, he would not loose the platinum 

blond when he had just found him again.

~End Flashback~

A sound alerted Heero to the fact that the blond was waking, looking 

over at Quatre he found himself looking into tired yet confused blue eyes.

"Hi," Quatre said, Heero nodded and helped the blond sit up.

      "You okay?" he asked, Quatre sighed.

      "Not really, my past is a blankÉ monsters are attacking me for some 

unknown reason and last of all I know you but can't remember how," Quatre said 

in a soft voice, letting his emotions show Heero gently placed a hand on the 

smaller teens shoulder.

      "DonÕt let it bother you, it will come back sooner or later," he 

promised, he only hoped that this promise wouldn't be brokenÉ he wanted his 

friend to remember his past badly.

      "Okay," Quatre said with a yawn, he then lay down again and fell asleep.

      Heero watched silently over his friend, he would let nothing happen to 

the other pilot and he hoped with all his might that soon Quatre would 

remember.

***

Somewhere else in Japan - Nonaka Hotel

      Duo looked out his hotel window his purple eyes filled with sadness, the 

world seemed more empty without Quatre's bright smile and innocence.

      He sighed letting his eyes peer at the star filled sky, from each they 

all seemed so far away.

In space in the colonies they seemed so close and familiar, in his 

gundam it seemed as if he could swim through them or fly towards them like a 

bird.

Yet none of this mattered at this time, all he was concerned with was 

what had happened with Quatre and if the blond was okay.

"Quatre old buddy, you better be okay," he whispered into the star 

filled night, he then turned the lights off in his rooms and went to bed.

***

Countryside - Japan

In yet another part of Japan another Gundam pilot was also thinking of 

Quatre, unlike Duo he was camping out in the countryside.

Wufei moved through a Kata his Katana in his hands, he moved with 

incredible grace that showed that he was a great warrior.

He was also a scholarÉ not that it showed, he hadn't been called that 

since MeilinÉ his wife had been killed and his colony destroyed.

'I cannot loose someone else close to me, first it was Meilin and now 

fate is trying to take one away that I think as a brother' Wufei thought, his 

actions became more fierce and erratic, he had lost so much in his life and he 

be damned if he let anymore be lost.

"You better be all right Quatre, your life a brother to me," he 

whispered falliing to the ground sadly, he sat there looking at the moon 

thinking of his past and all he had lost.

It was a long time later that he fell asleep not bothering with a tent 

or sleeping bag, he was too tired and worried to bother to climb into one.

***

Yet anther place in Japan:

Trowa stared at the world with his one showing green eyes, his thoughts 

were deep in memories of Quatre and the times they had spent together.

He smiled slightly as he remembered there first meeting, he had been so 

surprised to see another Gundam.

The time they had spent together after that day had been a shock to him, 

never had anyone been so kind to him. Quatre then became like a younger 

brother to him, one that he wanted to protect.

He ignored the fact that Rashad would protect the platinum blond and his 

army, he would protect Quatre anyway in any way he could.

"Quatre," he whispered, he stared at the sky sadly wishing that he could 

find his friend now.

'Be safe my friend' he thought.

***

Juuban- almost dawn:

A shadowed figure slipped through the streets of Juuban silently, this 

was the same monster that had talked to the master earlier.

She was now looking for traces of her prey, if she was lucky she would 

find the pilot and destroy it.

The others had failed but she was smarter then them, she planned to make 

sure the scouts could not interfere when she struckÉ then she could destroy 

them and the other pilots with ease.

"Soon," she whispered in that dual voice of hers, evil laughter followed 

that and those who were awake shivered in fear.

TBC

Sorry for the long wait, but my cat died and I was just not in the mood to 

write this story. But I'm back, anyway I thank everyone for being semi patient 

for the next chapter.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

FH(Firehedgehog)= Huff puff... finally lost Rika from my Catalyst of light 

story, sorry for making you wait so long... but I had a no idea how to write the 

next chapter.

R.Calumon= Blah blah... blah... just get on with the fic and stop boring the 

readers

FH= Spoilsport, oh well... on with the story.

____________________________________________________

The Sand Angel

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven- Reunion

____________________________________________________

Juuban- Early Morning

      Hikari... no Quatre adjusted his clothing nervously, soon his clothing 

were as neat as they could so he began to fidget with his hair.

      With a sigh he put down his brush and looked at his reflection, a face 

unfamiliar to himself looked back... it was his own but it still felt like he 

was looking at some stranger.

      'Amnesia is a curse, I can't remember a thing about myself' he thought 

with a sigh, he thought back to Heero... and something inside him told him that 

he could trust the other teen.

      It was strange to think that just yesterday he hadn't known even his own 

name or age, but now he had a link to the past... his real name.

      He looked at his face in the reflection looking for something... anything, 

something that could give him something of the past.

      "This is hopeless," he said with a depressed sigh, sure he knew his name 

was Quatre now but Hikari seemed right too.

      'Its all just too confusing' he thought with a groan, it was then that 

he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

      "Come in," he said putting on a smile, the door opened and the dark 

haired Heero entered. Quatre wanted to cry at the sadness he felt from Heero, 

he could feel the need the other teen for him to remember... remember anything 

at all.

      "I managed to contact our friends... they were looking for you also, they 

promised to meet us at the crown arcade at lunch time," Heero said, Quatre 

felt a real smile come to his face and nodded.

      "So, what are they like?" he asked, a flash of sadness flashed across 

Heero's eyes... almost to fast to notice before he answered.

      "Its best if you meet them, I've already warned them of your amnesia so 

they startle you or say something wrong that may upset you," Heero said, 

Quatre nodded glad for this foresight.

      As it was all these people were strangers to him, once they had been 

friends... but unfortunately he remembered nothing of his past.

      "Thank you," he said, Heero nodded and stared at the blond for a few 

moments.

      "I'm hoping this will help you remember somehow, if it doesn't... one day 

we'll get you to remember one way or another," Heero said, it was at that 

moment that Quatre had the feeling that Heero didn't speak much... he was more 

of the silent type.

      "Don't worry, I'll remember one day... its only time," Quatre said softly 

and he knew it was true, one day he would remember... but he didn't know when.

      With that they both left the room, till lunchtime the two of them would 

be exploring Juuban.

Unknown to the two three outer Senshi followed, while they knew Heero 

would protect there amnesic friend they would stay near just in case.

***

      Duo nervously tugged at his long braid, it was a habit he had gained 

over the time he was a gundam pilot... a habit he did when he was nervous.

      With a sigh he leaned back in the leather covered plush seats of the 

crown arcade, he wrinkled his nose at there bright red color... he didn't like 

red much because it reminded him of blood.

      He knew that the other pilots were nervous also, in just ten minutes 

they would see Quatre again... a Quatre who didn't remember them in the least.

      'Damn, why did this have to happen' he thought angrily, his violet eyes 

narrowed as images flashed through his mind.

Images of hanging out with Quatre... the innocent one of the group, he 

smiled remembering how sensitive the platinum blond was to emotions.

If there was one thing he knew, no matter what happened Quatre would 

still be the kind sensitive teen he always was.

      'At least I can count on that, but as of right now I don't know how he 

is going to react to anything' he thought, Duo sighed and continued to tug on 

his long braided hair.

      "Duo, please stop that," an annoyed Wufei finally said, Duo blinked and 

looked at the Chinese member of the group.

As usual Wufei was wearing his white colored Chinese clothing, but there 

was an air of nervousness to him that usually wasn't there.

      "Stop what?" he asked confused, Wufei gave him a long glare and muttered 

something in Chinese... Duo had long ago figured that he was saying Braided 

idiot.

      "Tapping you fingers," Wufei growled, blinking Duo looked down at his 

free hand. He grinned sheepishly, in all his nervousness he had started 

tapping his fingers on the table... loudly.

      "Sorry, nerves," he said truthfully, Wufei nodded. Thankfully he didn't 

start a fight like they usually would, they were both nervous of meeting their 

platinum blond friend.

      "Here they are," Trowa suddenly said, they all turned in the seats to 

watch the door open and two familiar faces enter the Crown Arcade.

      "Quatre," Duo said with a smile, finally their little group was together 

again.

***

      As soon as Heero and Quatre entered the Crown Arcade, the blond wanted 

to hide. In front of him were yet another three unfamiliar faces, and worst of 

all they were people he had known once quite well.

      The first one he was introduced to was Duo Maxwell, he was American and 

with the most brilliant violet eyes he had ever seen. He had brown hair that 

trailed down his back in a very long thick braid, he also had a playful smile 

on his face.

      The second introduced was Trowa Barton, dark blond hair fell over one of 

his eyes. The one eye he could see was an emerald green, yet he felt sadness 

in them, of what he didn't know. He was tall and wore non-descriptive 

clothing. He would probably fit into a crowd easily.

      The last person was a Chinese boy with ebony hair tied into a short 

ponytail, his eyes were a very dark brown almost black and seemed to hold a 

look that said he had seen to much. He wore white Chinese clothing, probably 

the type fighters wore.

      "It's so nice to meet you... again," he said with a small smile, the four 

with him winced slightly at the statement... obviously they had hoped by meeting 

them all he would remember everything.

      "Hey its okay if you don't remember right away, right Wu-man," Duo said 

turning, Quatre could only watch as the braided teen and the Chinese boy began 

to fight. It was so funny to watch yet so stupid, not being able to help it he 

giggled.

      "What's funny?" Wufei asked as the two stopped there fight, the platinum 

blond smiled shyly.

      "You two, you just seem so silly fighting over something so silly as a 

nickname... shouldn't you act like friends?" he asked curiously, it was then 

that the group smiled at him.

      "Looks like something's never change, your still Q-ball to us even if 

you don't remember anything at the moment," Duo said, Quatre smiled a warm 

feeling in his heart.

      At first he didn't know what that feeling was, then it came to him... it 

was with these four other teens he belonged with. It was if there paths were 

one and belonged together, and together they would go far.

      "Thank you Duo, one day soon I know I will remember," he said and he 

felt it was the truth, soon they were all sitting and drinking soda and eating 

ice cream.

***

      "Well, looks like everything is working out all right here," Haruka 

said, at the moment the three outers were in another booth and listening to 

the conversation of the gundam boys.

      "He seems happier with them," Hotaru said, she also felt a bit sad. If 

he left she would loose a new friend.

      "I know, but I have a feeling he'll start remembering faster with these 

friends of his," Micheru said calmly, with a slight smile she ran a hand 

through her sea green colored hair.

       "Hmphhh, they better treat him right or else. He's a sweet kid and 

really nice, even though they knew him before I'll beat them up if they hurt 

him," Haruka said with a slight snort, Micheru rolled her eyes at her Kois 

voice.

      "Haruka, don't worry... I have a feeling he's very safe in there hands," 

Micheru said with a smile, the blond gave her koi a sigh and leaned back in 

there booth.

      "Looks like today is going to be a boring day, not a monster in sight," 

the blond said with a smile, it would be nice to have a resting period between 

monster fights.

      It was at that moment the main window of the crown arcade shattered 

loudly, something landed inside sending people screaming. To the three outers 

it screamed evil, looked like today wouldn't be peaceful after all.

      "Damn... looks like a jinxed it," Haruka growled.

TBC

FH looks over a review and sweatdrops... people are getting a mite impatient for 

the next chapter.

R.Calumon= You look scared

FH= it's been such along between the last update I have no idea if people 

still remember this fic

R.calumon= Ohhh that's bad, see you later after all your readers kill you for 

taking so long (Runs away laughing evilly)

FH= Why do I have an evil muse today, must be because were out of ice cream

Ja ne


End file.
